


The Diary

by lovenhardt1



Series: Teen verse. [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenhardt1/pseuds/lovenhardt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The pairing should make it clear enough but here goes... Not mine, never happened.  
> Beta: The lovely Thraceadams

Tommy closes the front door to their apartment behind him and goes straight for the bookcase in the living room.  There it is, just a book, fairly nondescript, standing among all the others.

His diary. Well, one of them.

Tommy smiles a little to himself as he lets his finger run over the blue spine before pulling it out. With the journal in hand he goes to the kitchen, gets himself a PBR from the fridge. He finds a pencil in the top drawer where they both seem to dump everything they can’t find another place for. With the pencil between his lips he gets comfortable on a kitchen chair and opens the book. Flipping through the pages he finds the next blank one.

Thinking back on his day another smile brushes his lips and he starts to write. Everything ends up on the pages of his diary. Even when, like now, he doesn’t have much to tell.

Adam’s the reason he started to keep a journal. The first time he saw Adam in a new light had been too big not to share and at the same time he couldn’t think of one person he wanted to tell, so he wrote it down. Gods, Tommy had felt like he'd been hit in the gut that day. Adam had shot him one of his usual annoyed looks and Tommy had suddenly realized Adam’s eyes were _gorgeous_. He had been sixteen and that was a decade ago.

He bought himself a proper diary the day he realized he had a real crush on Adam. All the confused thoughts rattling around in his head about his sexuality went in there together with every little amazing thing Adam said or did. Writing it down had given him the courage to talk to his mom and Mia.

Stuff like the first time he’d taken Adam’s hand and run down the corridors of their school, breathless and giddy, trying not to be late for class, all went into the first journal he ever kept. Along with all his feelings and fantasies the day Adam had asked if Tommy would teach him how to kiss, the feelings of finally getting to know the warm touch of Adam’s lips. Everything. Their first time making love. Their first fight. Their time apart.

Somehow his diary became an integrated part of him, a confidant always able to contain all his messed up thoughts and feelings, and always patiently waiting for the next time Tommy wanted to confide.

The things he shared with Adam. Their hopes and dreams were in there together along with all their ups and downs. There had been plenty of both, although the ups definitely outweighed the downs. Growing up hadn’t been easy and they'd both made their share of mistakes but somehow their love had survived. Tommy’s diaries a silent witness.

If Tommy were to look back on the pages in this particular diary he’d have to go really far back before finding a page where he’d poured out hurt feelings or their fight to make ends meet.  The happy times had been prevalent for quite a while now.

Lost in his own world he doesn’t realize Adam's home until warm hands are on his shoulders, rubbing softly and Adam’s velvety voice chuckles close to his ear. Clearly Adam has been reading over Tommy’s shoulder for a while. Tommy puts the pencil down and turns his head upwards, silently demanding a kiss. “Hi.” They whisper in unison half a second before their lips melt together.

Adam squeezes Tommy’s shoulders lightly. “You know what love?”

“No.”

“I think that diary has been waiting at least six month if not longer for something else. Something that’s been missing.”

Tommy frowns, can’t think of anything he’s left out or anything missing in their lives for that matter. Things are perfect. They’re in a really fucking great place.

“Like what?”

Adam smiles brightly and there’s an excitement in his eyes that makes Tommy’s stomach flutter. He’s so fucking easy when it comes to Adam.

“Like a promise and,” Adam reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny red box, “this.”

Tommy stares at the box, so confused he doesn’t know what to think. Adam kneels beside him and opens the box, presenting Tommy with a silver ring, beautiful in all its simplicity.

“Let’s give it our happy ending. Marry me?”

Tommy blinks one, two, three times, his heart beats louder and almost visibly in his chest and a really fucking huge smile breaks on his face before meeting Adam’s gaze.

He’s gonna need a new diary for this adventure.

 


End file.
